Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - AU
by FiLora
Summary: A post-game story revolving around several of those Rex met along his journey. Ships - Mythra/Addam , Pyra/Malos , Rex/Nia , Morag/Zeke , Jin/Lora
1. Chapter 1

" Mythra , wake up ! "

Beep, beep, beep.

" Mythra, I'm being serious now. Wake up— you'll be late. "

A hand swatted ahead sleepily as Mythra mumbles under her breath, practically slurring. Her red head sister barely unable to understand her. Soon, said sister opened the curtains and light shone through the window abruptly, startling the blonde awake.

" Gah! Pyra, cut it out! " Mythra barked, looking sternly at her sister. Pyra simply shook her head, and looked at the clock; 9:27 AM.

" Mythra, we are supposed to be meeting up with Rex and his girlfriend, the cat girl—"

" Nia."

" — in an hour, almost. Please get ready..."

Pyra frowned at Mythra's smug grin. Pyra seemed to have a hard time remembering names, aside from Rex, the driver of her and her sister, Mythra. The red head left her sisters room, simply waiting for her to get ready to go now, sitting in the living room of their apartment, that Rex paid for.

It has been a few months since Rex and the aegis, accompanied by their friends, found Elysium and saved the world — of course, at the cost of Pneuma's life. It was a miracle that the two returned from their one core crystal, but it came with a cost: their memories. Neither Pyra nor Mythra actually remembered the events that they went through together with Rex. It was sad to him, at first, but he learned to accept that this was how it was now. In fact, he wanted them to be able to live normally, and even paid the rent for their apartment and tuitions for school, as he was able to sell more treasure to more people, making a lot more money than the average fifteen year old boy.

Mythra scanned her bedroom; white and bland, with small hints of the green shade that was the same as her core crystal. Faint music came from the radio from her alarm clock. She felt the slightly cool breeze on her legs when she rolled herself over with her legs no longer on the bed. She was never in the mood to get up as early as nine, unlike Pyra. But regardless, she pressed on, and got out of bed to prepare herself for the day; shower, hair grooming, possibly make up...

After a mere hour, the aegis girl walked into the living room, looking at Pyra.

Her sister wore a red dress with white polka dots and straps- her shoes being red heels. Aside from that, she looked just like she had when Rex had first awakened her- same earrings, same tiara, even the same hair cut. Mythra changed a little, putting her hair up in a ponytail— she didn't know why, but it felt oddly familiar to her. She wore a plain white dress, with white sneakers.

The noticeable thing between the aegis sisters was the core crystal; just like when Pyra gave half her life force to Rex, the crystals were cut. Mythra retained the X-part, and Pyra had the rest. Mythra didn't understand why it was this way, and she always wondered why Rex didn't bother to explain.

" Mythra— you ready to go?" Pyra asked, with a sweetness in her tone as she looked over to her sister. Had she really sat there the entire time, just waiting for Mythra? The blonde nodded to her, and thus Pyra rose, and headed to the door.

" Let's go, " she cheerfully said, before walking out the door... assuming Mythra would follow shortly behind. Mythra did follow, but was slower than Pyra expected. Her tired expression going unnoticed to the red head, as she simply mumbled one word:

" _Addam... "_

— —

It wasn't all that long before Pyra and Mythra were at the meeting point where they would encounter their driver, and his blade-girlfriend. Pyra thought they were such a cute couple, chances were that she intentionally would third-wheel with them— it seemed like she never gave hem privacy, but it was unintentional.

Mythra on the other hand, didn't really care much about it the couple. She didn't really like to hang out with Rex, Pyra, or Nia. She would prefer to be alone, maybe sleeping right now. Lots was on her mind, and she didn't really tell others about it; not because she couldn't, but because she didn't want to- only Rex, Nia, and Pyra knew about it, and Mythra had only told Pyra.

She was in the deep thought even now, until it was broken by an all too familiar voice.

" Hey, girls. "

It was Rex — Mythra was convinced that Rex was her favorite person in the world. Like, sure he was their driver, but he was just a kid, too.

" Rex! Nia! " Pyra called out cheerfully as she approached the two teenagers ( well, she assumed Nia was supposed to be a teenager at least ). Nia smiled and waved to the red head, before looking over at Mythra, saying a simple, " hey. "

Rex was casual in his attire now, ever since his Titan— and guardian— Azurda, made him start going to school along with Nia. The boy now was most commonly seen in simple blue jeans and either a blue hoodie, or a white t-shirt with blue sleeves. Today it was the t-shirt.

Nia on the other hand, likes to be more stylish with her clothes. Today, she wore dark blue high waisted shorts, and a yellow shirt with short sleeves that rested below the shoulders. Her shoes were heels, like her two forms had, but they were black shoes, and were accompanied by stockings.

" I'm sort of surprised you two made it here on time, " Rex started to say, teasing Mythra when he followed up with, " I was thinking Mythra would want an extra hour of sleep. "

This caught Mythra's attention, and if Pyra wasn't there, Rex would have been hit. The two girls standing closer to Rex simply giggled. Not wanting to ruin their fun, Mythra just let them laugh at her as she kept her stern face. It wasn't long before the four of them were on their way to the place that Pyra chose for them to all hang out for the time being, and thankfully it wasn't very far from their location.

— —

The four soon approached a little café. It had a name, but the four could never seem to remember the name of it, Pyra always remembering it by location. They simply referred to it as " the café over by Gormott's plains," since it was close to where the Gormott Titan has merged with the land.

The four were eventually seated in their usual spot, to the left by a window. It had a nice view of Gormott's wild life, which Pyra simply fell in love with. They were handed menus, and while the three who actually wanted to be here looked over their menus, Mythra looked out the window of the café.

Nia smiled as she looked at the menu, nearly licking her lips as her inner cat would come out after seeing the Salmon Bennedict on the menu. This was normal, so usually Rex had to order the meal for her while she was in awe, and I was just like that today, too.

Pyra always got a small stack of pancakes, as for some reason they reminded her of Rex. She didn't really know why, but they did. They were plain usually, but today she was trying something different by ordering chocolate chip pancakes.

As for Rex, he ordered a simple French toast, with maple syrup. But he always got something different every week, so neither Pyra or Nia knew why he was ordering it.

This left Mythra as the final person to order, and she was zoned out. The three looked at her, as she didn't hear the waitress ask what she wanted.

" Mythra? "

The blonde was startled by the hand that was then placed on her shoulder. She swiftly shifted her upper torso to look over to the person who touched her; it was Rex.

" The waitress wants to know what you want to eat, Mythra," Rex told her, concern in his tone and expression.

" Oh. I'll just have what you're having," the aegis mumbled, before resuming to look out the window.

The waitress soon left, and the attention was immediately returned to Mythra.

" Are you having those dreams again," Pyra asked, as Nia looked around, making sure no one was listening in.

" Pyra, shut up — I don't know what you're talking about ," Mythra snarled, but her mad and flustered expression said otherwise. Rex would've teased her, but he knew about the dreams and how serious they could be- they could be memories of her past, which he figured they were.

" You know, Mythra... you're not alone," he told her, hoping to reassure her that she could confide in them if she needed. Mythra simply flared at Rex, before looking away from everyone yet again. Pyra sighed, and looked to Nia, who gave a sympathetic expression. The three moved on, discussing their daily life; school, Rex's job, their friends... just average things.

"... it was Addam."

Rex's eyes widened as he heard Mythra speak. He remembered Addam.

" So you are having dreams, " he asked, to which Mythra nodded, but said nothing more. She knew Pyra was quite the talker, and didn't want her to talk about it over and over, to anyone they might meet. Thankfully, Pyra and Nia were more interested in their own conversation, that Mythra went unheard from them.

Mythra's eyes darted slightly, before she asked her driver, "do you still... have his crystal?"

Rex nodded, before taking out the purple Aegis Crystal from his pocket, but not lifting it higher than the table. Mythra looked bothered, and looked away. Rex put it away in response, with a subtle apology.

Unfortunately, their brunch hangout would have to be a lunch hangout, as Kora, one of the "former" special inquisitor of Mor Ardain blades, rushed in.

" Ohmygosh, Rex? Rex? "

She soon spotted him.

" Oh thank goodness! Rex! There's something terrible going on over by Mor Ardain! Please help us resolve it? Pleeeeeas-"

Kora did not get to finish her begging as Mythra groaned in annoyance and stood up from her chair, leaving the café; others following shortly after.


	2. Chapter 2

The air was hot and uncomfortable, it seemed like there would be a sand storm any minute now— just like it was before Rex and the Aegis saved the world. It was also pretty much deserted; good to know that even when the titans formed Elysium, that it didn't change too much. It was clear that this part of the land mass was what once was Mor Ardain. And a pair of all too familiar feet stepped ground onto this territory.

" Say hello to Zeke Von Genbu— Chaotic Bringer of Chaos ! " the man exclaimed, posing pridefully and dramatically with his blade's edge sword over his shoulder, coat swaying in the hot air's wind.

Zeke didn't change one bit since everyone made it to Elysium. He kept his old clothes, his eyepatch remained the same, heck, he even acted the same! This man really did not change one bit.

Though same could be said about his blade, Pandoria. She kept the same clothes too, and acted roughly the same. And right now, she seemed totally exhausted from the heat.

" Why did we come all the way here, my prince," Pandoria asked with a whine in her tone. Of course Zeke ignored the question though, as he scanned the area for his favorite special inquisitor, Mòrag— he just had to go fishing for more compliments like he had gotten in Letheria, back before Elysium was created. It was unfortunate for him, that he could not find her, though.

He was fortunate enough to find one of the inquisitor's many many blades, though— but this one was the chatty type, Kora, and Pandoria groaned at the thought of getting her ear talked off. No one even liked Kora, right?

With Zeke's bad luck into play, the chatty electric blade spotted them quickly, squealing as she speed-walked to the two, hand on hip. She was a valley girl, so she thought Zeke was attractive simply because he was a "Big , strong man" — dull, but it was just her way of thinking.

" Well, if it isn't Zeke- like, THE Zeke! You must be here to see my driver, right? I'm not too sure where she is right now, but I would be so honored if you would like to spend time with me, yes, it would be so much fun — what do you say? Want to hang out— "

" No, my prince does not want to hang out, Kora. He wants to see Mòrag, so please, just take us to her ... " Pandoria interrupted the other electric blade, her tone annoyed.

Kora was dressed pretty casually today. Being the blade of the special inquisitor gave her the perks of being able to have her own clothes made for her; so the typical PINK-brand sweats and hoodies one may find at one of those girly stores — the tight hoodies that are clearly made for show, not for warmth. It was all light pink, with fuchsia detail works, so it was clear to Pandoria that Kora was not planning to go out much today.

" Well she's in a meeting right now, so I can't let you in the palace, I'm sorry. " Kora said simply, maybe with a little bit of a snotty tone towards the green haired blade.

The two blades were clearly butting heads, which caught the attention of a couple of Ardainian soldiers.

" Lady Kora, what seems to be the problem, " one of them asked, making Pandoria's cringe. They were never going to hear the end of it, she thought.

" Oh, hello Captain Padraig! It's so good to see you, " Kora said, before adding, " there's nothing wrong, don't worry about it! "

Again, Zeke and his luck were not meeting eye to eye, as he slammed his hand onto the soldier's back, seeming like he was attacking the man intentionally— causing other soldiers to come to arrest Zeke and Pandoria. Oh poor Pandoria, could this day get any worse?

Yes, yes it could. Zeke didn't realize he had been a threat to the ardainians, so he was getting on the defensive, ready to attack— requesting affinity from Pandoria just as fast as he was to assume the attack. Groaning, Pandoria did as she was told, which scared Kora into running away.

— —

The valley girl blade ran as fast as her legs could take her, as she was approaching the very café that Rex, Mythra, Pyra, and Nia were all about to eat at.

" Rex, Rex, " Kora called out, waving her arms at him and nearly screaming, " I need your help!" Sighing, all four of them exited, informing their waitress that they would be returning.

" What's the problem, Kora, " Rex asked her once they were outside, now never hearing the end of the situation. Kora made sure to tell Rex every little detail she possibly could, but once Mythra got the gist of what was going on, she darted off pretty quickly, faster than Rex, Nia, or Pyra could run. Of course, Rex and Pyra went after Mythra immediately, leaving Nia with Kora— with no escape, too.

— —

Zeke refuses to give up on a fight, and with the entire army by now after him, things were getting interesting. He looked to his blade, and then just remembered something.

" Pandoria... " he spoke somewhat quietly, making the blade's heart race; she still had feelings for Zeke, even if she weren't going to admit them.

" Y-yes, My Prince? " she asked, hoping her blush was unnoticeable as she used a blade art to protect Zeke.

" ... have you seen Turters anywhere?"

The blush was immediately gone. What had she honestly expected? This certainly wasn't it, but it should've been. The blade was now angry, sparking away. She stopped giving affinity to Zeke, which caused his defense to go down significantly, getting overpowered by guards as she stormed off in annoyance.

" WAIT— Pandoria, come back! What did I do wrong ?" The prince called out, as he was grabbed by Padraig, and a few other soldiers. Soon, a shadow rested across the area, which caught everyone involved's attention.

Ahead of them was Mythra, arm raised, ready to activate her artifice, Siren. With her memories forgotten, Mythra was quite trigger-happy, and tended to overreact to things. And right now, she was about to annihilate these Ardainian soldiers, but also Zeke and Pandoria if she followed through with her plan. It even startled passerby Tora and Poppi Alpha, who were trying to sell their nopon cookies.

Cranking up the power just a little, ready to scour their bodies across the landmass. It was a good thing that by this time, Rex and Pyra arrived to the scene.

" Mythra, stop it, " Rex yelled, standing in a protective pose, in the line of fire. This made the blonde aegis notice who was there, but not stop. Mythra was simply too busy scanning the area to make it possible for her to help the situation, but not kill her friends, and it was a mere coincidence, that Zeke and Pandoria's mascot, Turters, was making his way to the scene.

At this point, Pandoria returned to her prince, shaking in her boots. Rex was also afraid, but managed to remain strong, to protect those whom he loved; not noticing that Malos' crystal had fallen onto the ground.

Turters noticed it, and had just eaten a big load of fresh grass near by Mor Ardain, but now had a tummy ache. He wanted something warm that would help him digest his tasty meal. The turtle knew what blades were, but he had a hard time grasping good and evil; so seeing a familiar shape and color, he approached the crystal, laying his belly on it.

Everyone's attention, including Mythra's, was diverted when there was a sudden, overwhelming glow. Mythra widened her eyes though, at the first hint of the voice.

"My name is Malos," the dark aegis spoke, as he twirls his Monado.

"One of three Aegis blades, ready to shape your world! "

The guards screamed as they heard ' aegis ', and went to retrieve Lady Brighid, telling Rex and his friends that they would be back. Zeke took a defensive stance once more, but this time in a more protective way— protecting Pandoria from the potential evil that could be caused.

What was strange to Rex, causing him not to react the same, was that Malos wasn't acting very evil— Rex remembered when he found the destroyed Artifice, with Malos' crystal there...

That must've been it! Malos must not have remembered his past, while everyone else here knew him as a threat. It was very strange for everyone here to see Malos holding both his monado and Turters.

It was at this time, that Brighid arrived, not noticing Malos quite yet.

" Ah, Prince Zeke... to what do I owe the honor," she asked sarcastically... something Zeke did not pick up on; forgetting what had just been going on, and now begging her for more glory and praise. The blue fire blade ignored Zeke as she scanned the area, seeing the awakened Malos, and just like the others had before, took the defensive, ready to strike.

" What is he doing here?" She questioned to herself in a demanding tone. Something about her expression telling the guards behind her to assume the attack, to which they raised guns.

" WAIT !" Rex stood in again, that defensive position, now protecting Malos. This angered both Mythra and Brighid, to which Brighid spoke.

" Why are you protecting him, Rex? "

Rex moved aside ever so slightly, showing Malos holding up his new driver to his face, with a calm smile. It was strange for everyone to see this.

" I would appreciate if we all stopped fighting, and maybe could talk this out... " Rex suggested. Both Brighid and Mythra agreed, backing down from the stances.

— —

Now Zeke, Pandoria, Rex, Pyra, and Mythra were at a campfire alongside the new driver that was Turters, and the re awakened Malos. Pyra kept the flames going, as Rex discussed with Zeke and Pandoria about the potential dangers and responsibilities they would now have, for Turters now being a driver. Malos was clearly not listening, as he watched Turters rest on his warm palm. Pandoria looked over to Malos, but was silent. She did hear him say one thing though.

" I love my driver, " Malos said in a calm, and surprisingly happy tone. The group felt so confused and conflicted right now, watching as Malos went to sleep, holding Turters safe in his hand. At this point, Rex was ready to go home, and said goodbye to Zeke and Pandoria. Pyra and Mythra left with Rex, leaving Zeke and Pandoria to deal with the situation no one wanted to deal with. It would be quite the journey for the prince and his blade, taking care of their turtle and his blade, a legendary Aegis.


	3. Chapter 3

Rex took his time coming home, which maybe wasn't that great of an idea. Like, sure, he had to get Pyra and Mythra home safe, but that clearly came at a cost. There, standing on Gramps' back, was an angry girlfriend, and a sort of disappointed Nopon. The blades of these two were resting in the back, not involved with the current situation.

" Oh, hey Nia, hey Tor- "

" Do not go ' hey Nia'-ing me, Rex! Where have you been? " Nia hissed at her boyfriend, hands on her hips and leaning over; scowling the boy.

" I-I-I uh… T-Tora was there, he can explain, ri-right? " Rex asked nervously, hoping his best friend would back him up. Tora sighed, and shook his head.

" Rex-Rex smarter than this, Tora know it. " He said simply, seeming to make Nia much more annoyed now. However, it was quite late, and Nia did not really want to deal with this anymore. She went to the room that Rex normally slept on his mini-titan, and barricaded the entrance of it, so Rex would not be able to get in. Tora's wings shook, for he was quite shocked.

" … Wait, Tora, why does this even concern you? " Rex asked, slightly annoyed. Tora blushed in embarrassment for a moment, but then gave the truthful answer.

" Well, Rex-Rex, Tora was selling cookies with Poppi, and you didn't buy any…It offend Tora much, so Tora come to Nia to ask why. "

" Tora, you were trying to make a buck or two, in a time of danger? " Rex seemed angry, but before Tora could respond, Poppi joined into the conversation.

" Masterpon, Poppi think it time to let Rex and Nia have alone time. "

"Yes, Poppi, Tora agree. " the nopon said, as Poppi rose from her spot, in her QT form. She picked up Tora, before saying, " Night Night, Rex. Good luck! " With that, she flew off with Tora. Rex sighed as he leaned against the wall of the room.

" Sorry, Nia… I uh, love you, goodnight, " he told her through the wall, only hoping for her forgiveness. He knew she could be the jealous type or sometimes overprotective, but he wanted her to know that she doesn't need to be afraid of him leaving her; he had no plans to. The boy soon drifted off to sleep, with the subtle summer breeze acting as a sort of blanket.

" Paaaaaandyyy? Where's Turters? "

Zeke's loud, obnoxious voice caused the blade's eyes to force themselves open and dart around in distress. This was not how Pandoria wanted to awaken, but it was her luck. Yawning, she looked around, forgetting that Turters has become the driver of an Aegis. So to see Malos crouched down right in front of her scared her quite a bit.

" HELP! " she screamed, flopping her back onto the ground, which only made Malos more confused, and even sad. Malos sighed and walked over to Zeke, before speaking.

" I swear I had him when I fell asleep, and now he's gone ! " The dark aegis' distress caused him to sound angry or frustrated, which concerned the Tantalese prince quite a bit— he honestly didn't want this world to go into destruction, like the original Malos has wanted for the old world. Zeke sighed, and looked at Pandoria.

"Don't worry, chum. This is normal— we will eventually find Turters, and he'll be safe with you in no time. " Zeke reassures Malos, patting his shoulder before resuming the search.

It wasn't very long before Turters was found... but only because Zeke and Pandora heard Malos scream, and not in anger. The two quickly rushed to the blade's aid, to see Turters laying on his shell, seemingly unconscious.

" He's dead! Turters is dead! " Malos screamed, seeming to get more angry, like earlier.

" Shut up, dimwhit, " Zeke started, mad at this false alarm.

" You're still alive, so clearly your driver is, too. "

" Don't worry Malos, Turters does this allllll the time," Pandoria reassured Malos, before picking up Turters.

" if he doesn't get his way, Turters pretends to die. He used to fool us, but not anymore with you as his blade~! "

The turtle made a groan like sound, as he wiggled in Pandoria's hands. The blade girl gave him to his blade, and Turters seemed happier in the hands of his blade, resting his belly on the man's palm. Malos seemed visibly happier too, now that he got his blade back.

" C'mon now, I really need to impress her today. " Zeke said, mostly to himself. Pandoria frowned in annoyance- she loved Zeke, but it was clear he couldn't tell (or so she assumes). She wanted to confess, but Dromarch and Brighid pokes fun at her about it before, and she was too nice to tell Mòrag to back off— she wasn't even sure if Mòrag was interested in Zeke like she was... but if Zeke was happy trying to win over the heart of a woman who wouldn't bring him the happiness he could get from his own blade, that was his own loss.

" Okay, my prince... " Pandoria said, as she collected their things, and the four were off, back to Mor Ardain.

The walk to Mor Ardain took a while, but Malos seemed occupied with his new driver, holding the small animal on his palm, just the way Turters liked it. Pandoria watched the two, before pushing her glasses up with a small snort.

" Zeke, how do you think Turters managed to be a driver? He's just a simple turtle… "

Bad choice of words, Pandoria, as Zeke's eyes seemed to widen, and he turned to his blade, furious.

" Turters is NOT JUST SOME ORDINARY TURTLE! Pandoria! Even YOU know this- ! " Zeke roared, nearly scaring the girl out of her own skin. Her tail went straight up and nearly every bulb on her body lit up in fear.

"sorrysorrysorrysorry! It's just—well, Turters didn't have any sort of potential until recently! I-I-I—I just wanted to know what you thought!? " Pandoria's tone was fearful and worried. Then again, she had never questioned Turters' potential before, so clearly Zeke cared a great deal of the animal's public image.

" Turters must have wanted a blade, and I promise to be the perfect one for him, " Malos added to the conversation, despite not really being apart of it. Turters looked up slowly, as if curious why his blade spoke; however, he seemed to simply not care, as he almost instantly put his head back down to rest. He was a sleepy turtle indeed, as the humanoid blades, and Zeke, walked towards Mor Ardain.

During all this time, there was a lot of stress among Mor Ardain. After Mythra's threat, Morag was demanded answers that she didn't have. Brighid did her best to give reasoning to the Aegis' hostility, but it served no good.

Niall was getting worked up about it too, claiming that an Aegis had no reason to lay a finger on Mor Ardain; not realizing that she was only doing that to protect Zeke and Pandoria, in a way she thought was productive. He did not realize that the blonde had forgotten her memories, and therefore was somewhat trigger-happy with her power.

" Morag, how could this happen? " He asked, annoyance in his tone, as his people were getting angry.

" Your majesty, I cannot explain. Mythra doesn't actually recall her memories… " Morag explained, as Brighid backed her up.

" Emperor, Mythra has been very reserved for quite some time, since her reawakening… "

Niall sighed, looking out of the window of his redecorated palace, seeing Zeke and Pandoria approaching the castle gates alongside… the dark aegis?! Niall now had new concerns, assuming that Malos was still evil, since he never went on that journey. He looked to Padraig, and said, " Get the troops... We have company. " The soldier nodded, before rushing away to get troops. Morag, however, looked out the window with wide eyes, before sprinting off to try and resolve the issue easily.

" We apologize deeply, your majesty, " Brighid said humbly as she bowed, then followed her driver. Niall was confused as ever, and frowned… he was going to have to have a word with his sister soon, since she hadn't been dismissed.

" Zeke, what are you doing here, " Morag spoke as she finally approached the trio, adjusting her hat from the sudden sprint, arriving about five minutes after they had. Malos smiled and said, " hello, " to Morag, whom merely gave him a questionable look, before glancing back to Zeke. Brighid rejoined her driver shortly after, but remained quiet.

" Why, you were just the person I wanted to see, Morag, " Zeke said boastfully, with a chuckle. His blade groaned as he was acting as egotistical as ever- acting as if he were the best, even though chances were, there were wayyy better ( she secretly thought the opposite, though ).

" What… why? Why didn't you just, um, tell me? "

Brighid's brows rose slightly at the pauses in Morag's voice; she was curious… however, she did not intrude, since neither Zeke or Pandoria seemed to notice.

" Well, you see, " Zeke started, before being interrupted by Morag.

" Why is the dark Aegis with you, " Morag said, cutting the prince off, including, " Emperor Niall now believes you are causing a threat to our land, and is going to send the army after you! "

The emotion in Morag's voice was surprising to all three of them, this time, but mostly to Brighid… there was certainly something going on with Morag.

" Lady Morag, it will be okay. I saw Malos' being awakened yesterday evening… it was by Zeke's pet, " Brighid assured, to which Morag seemed frozen for a moment, in total shock.

" wh...what? Turters awakened him? "

" Yes, Lady Morag. "

When Ardainian Soldiers approached, Morag ordered them to put the weapons down, and had Brighid do the explaining for her, still trying to wrap her head around the potential of Turters. It seemed that little creature was more powerful than one would know.

" Morag, I actually came here to talk to you- alone, if that is possible, " Zeke spoke again, breaking the silence between Morag, him, and Pandoria. Morag seemed not to answer right away, In fact, Morag hadn't responded when Zeke spoke to her. She didn't notice the Ardainians leave, and Brighid return.

…

" Lady Morag! "

Morag came back to reality, and looked at Zeke, Pandoria, Malos, and then her blade.

" I apologize, Zeke. I… need some time alone for now. We will talk tomorrow, alright? "

She didn't really give him a chance to answer, as she left the palace gates immediately, but not headed back into the palace. Zeke was confused, but shrugged it off as nothing, before looking to his blade, and headed off elsewhere.

Brighid's curiosity was getting the better of her, and she wanted to find answers as to why Morag seemed to get a little more emotional over the situation, since she seemed to not have been this way when they were on their journey, and she wanted to know why Zeke even wanted to speak with Lady Morag in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

The blonde Aegis walked right through the gates of Mor Ardain's palace, her posture proper and her confidence showing greatly. Ardainians knew her for helping save the world, even if she didn't remember that, so they saluted her as she walked passed, soon approaching the jewel of the empire.

" Brighid," Mythra essentially greeted.

" Ah, Mythra, you've arrived," Brighid spoke in a calm tone, as Mythra looked around. Brighid also observed the aegis's attire for the day – a white kalia top, and some white jeans with black converse. Her hair had clips in it to keep her bangs from falling into her face, but it didn't seem to help. It was pretty basic.

" What do you need me for, Brighid? " Mythra asked, with a tone that clearly said ' I do not want to be here '.

" Well, I don't do this often, but I think that Lady Morag is having an affair… " Brighid's brows rose at the mere thought of… ugh, she didn't want to even think of it. Mythra raised an eyebrow, but listened on.

" I think she's having an affair with Zeke… she had been acting quite strange about it- if it wasn't an affair, there is at least something going on between the two, even if it's merely romantic…"

Mythra chuckled a bit.

" Brighid, what does it matter if Morag and Zeke are dating? Are you jealous?"

" How scandalous, Mythra…" Brighid sighed, " It's just odd, I don't want her to make a choice she might regret, you know… She's quite the different person when she's 'down in the dumps', you know. "

" So, what is it you want me to do?"

" I want you to ask Zeke about it, of course."

Mythra almost gagged at the thought. She… she hated Zeke, pretty much. He was so obnoxious and weird; they totally clashed! But Brighid's brows showed Mythra just how important this was to her, so Mythra sighed and willingly accepted.

While Mythra went to talk with Zeke, Brighid hurried back to the palace, and listened through Niall's door. He sounded like he was in a pretty upset mood with his sister. As much as she didn't like this, it seemed like the perfect time to find out any clues that may point to a possible relationship wit Zeke.

Snooping through papers in her lady's room, the fire blade found papers… letters from Zeke? She scanned the paper curiously. Reading word for word, a small smile formed on the face of Brighid; this was… charming, to say the least.

The letters seemed to be in response to stresses of Mor Ardain; or well, the letters seemed to be telling Morag not to stress out. Brighid could really tell that Zeke was manning up about any stresses Morag had. It was… heartwarming.

" Brighid, what are you doing in here?"

Brighid looked up immediately, turning to her driver.

" Lady Morag, I—"

Morag saw clearly that Brighid had been looking at the letters that Zeke sent her, and frowned.

" Brighid, why would you go through my papers?" Morag asked in a disappointed tone.

" I just… I didn't want you to make a mistake you regretted… I was worried for you, Lady Morag…" Brighid sighed. It was like watching a child grow up and move on.

" Lady Morag, are you…"

" I-I… I don't know, Brighid," Morag sighed, turning away from Brighid.

" I just don't know, you know how dense he is."

It was at that moment, that Brighid approached her driver, embracing her in a comforting hug. Morag did not cry, but she did return the hug.

Mythra groaned as she stood with Zeke, trying to find a way to ask him if he was interested in Morag romantically. Zeke and her were sharing a very awkward silence, so Mythra more or less blurted it out.

" So, do you think Morag's hot?"

Zeke nearly choked on the piece of fish he had just gotten from the shop for lunch, hearing Mythra ask that.

" WHAT? What is your reason for asking such a thing, Mythra?" Zeke asked, his tone defensive. Mythra observed his attitude and smirked.

" Oh, are you trying to hide it from Pandoria? I bet it would really hurt her feelings if I told her, " Mythra said with a cocky tone.

" Mythra, don't you dare! I'll… I'll, uh… I'll call Rex!" Zeke threatened, to which Mythra laughed.

" You think Rex scares me? I'll make a deal with you. If Morag likes you in return, and musters up the courage to confess, you be honest to her and Pandoria. If she doesn't, in say, oh, a week, then I'll do whatever you want me to, for wasting your time."

" Deal."

Mythra and Zeke shook hands, just as Pandoria and Malos returned with Turters.

" He's all clean, Zeke, just like you asked, " Malos said, with a happy smile. This disturbed Mythra greatly; seeing Malos smile and all… she hated it. She didn't even know why, but she really hated Malos. Just, something about him made her uncomfortable.

" Anyhow, I'm heading home. I'm really tired, and don't really want to be here," the Aegis girl told the group, before walking off.

" Wow, she was looking pretty hot, don't you think, my prince?" Pandoria asked curiously, referring to the attractiveness of Mythra.

" NO! PANDORIA STOP!" Zeke yelled, before turning away with his arms crossed.


	5. Chapter 5

A young looking man with blonde hair and blue eyes casually walked in the territory that was once the Province of Gormott, approaching the little city that was still called Torigoth. Girls seemed to swoon over the man, who wore black jeans and a dark red T-shirt, one that slightly showed off any muscular build- which wasn't too terribly much.

This man was Mikhail, one of the two last members of Torna left, the other being his friend (and father figure), Jin. Jin was typically busy with 'work', so Mikhail didn't actually have a lot of social interaction with the silver-haired flesh eater. It didn't help that not only did Jin seem to have some sort of chronic depression, he kept the cause of it in his lab- Lora.

Mikhail remembered that the driver and blade had found him in the destroyed city over five-hundred years ago; being a blade eater, Mikhail aged pretty slowly. He missed his friends, Patroka and Akhos. He missed Jin's friend, Malos. Oh, it was so difficult when he felt almost nothing for all the ladies who tried to talk to, and Nia had become a traitor to Torna, which the womanizer was still pretty peeved about.

Approaching the Torigoth flower patch, Mikhail sat down on the grass, overlooking the body of water that soon became the ocean. This was a daily thing for him, now that he lived on the outskirts of Torigoth, alongside Jin. The blonde would sit here, watching the scenery, listening to the gunshots or training from the Ardainian relay base that was just nearby… it was rather peaceful for him, it helped get his mind off his worries for Jin.

Today was different though, as Mikhail saw something, or someone, whom he hadn't seen in quite a while.

" Patroka," He questioned, squinting at the figure over by the no longer polluted pond. He stumbled to his feet, before rushing over to her. Surely enough, it was indeed Patroka, in exactly the same attire she wore in Torna. Mik was so excited to see one of the members of Torna alive, who wasn't just him!

"Patroka!" He cheered, as he ran towards her, before realizing how 'vulnerable' he looked, and cleaning up his act to be more flirty and suave. The asian blade turned to Mikhail, an expression upon her face as though she just… didn't care.

" Um, who are you," she asked with a rude tone, putting her hands on her hips. This caused a dumbfounded expression to be on Mik's face. How could she forget him? If she wasn't dead, then why didn't she remember?

"It's me! Mikhail, don't you remember me, babe?"

Approaching her a little more only got him a slap to the face this time. At least she was still the same ol' Patroka deep down.

"Back off," she demanded, to which Mik looked questionably at her.

" What? Why? You know you-"

"Sister, is this man giving you a hard time?"

Mikhail's attention went from the asian girl, to the asian boy. Akhos. He was not sprouting his original attire, but this time, a blue sweater with a light blue collared shirt under it, and black jeans similar to the blade eater's.

"Ahkos… yes, this guy's such a creep. He randomly approached me, and was flirting with me!" Patroka's voice grew angrier as she spoke, to which her brother pushed up his glasses and sighed.

"That just won't do, huh, dear Patroka? A man messing with the second strongest blade in the Ardainian Empire?"

Mikhail's eyes widened- they returned to their core, and were now blades of Mor Ardain? Well, any chance he got to go to Mor Ardain simply meant another chance to see that attractive special inquisitor… Mik was snapped out of his daydream when Akhos grabbed his wrist, and informed him that he would be sent to Mor Ardain for legal punishment for harassment of one of the Empire's blades. He willingly went with Akhos, winking goodbye to Patroka as he left.

"So, you guys really do not remember, huh," the blade eater asked the nerdy blade, getting an odd glance in return.

"I'm not quite sure what you refer to," Ahkos paused for a moment, "though, something about you feels familiar."

"Yeah, well, we were in a group with Malos, Jin and your sister- Torna? Ring a bell yet? No," Mik asked, trying to click any memory in Akhos.

"Sir, me and my sister were awakened merely a few months ago, into this new world. So, I unfortunately, do not know what you are referring to."

This crushed Mik's heart. His friends didn't remember anything about Torna… He sighed, and then shrugged it off like it was nothing. He was still being sent to Mor Ardain for harassing Patroka, even though he didn't even think it was harassment, what he did.

When Mikhail and Akhos arrived to Mor Ardain's docks, they were accompanied by Brighid- strongest blade in the empire. Akhos bowed to Brighid in a theatrical way, to which Brighid returned the gesture, but in a more royal way. It was like them saying ' hello ' to each other. Mik impatiently waited for the two to finish their 'catching up', as he didn't even think he should be here under the conditions he was.

Soon enough, the three were headed to the palace, where Mik's punishment would be placed. At the meeting table, was Morag Ladair. Niall, a few Ardainian soldiers, and Patroka. The table was circular, made of a light wood, but the room itself was quite dark, black walls, with red trimming… the only thing seemingly bright in this room besides the dim-lit lights, was the white curtains that drifted ever so slightly in the Ardainian land's climate.

"Mikhail," Morag said, reading the name of the report that was handed to her by Akhos- something he wrote up on the way here. "Flirting with one of the empire's strongest blades, and making her feel threatened and unsafe at her post, are we?"

Her brow rose, as she looked at the blade eater making googly eyes at her.

"Take this seriously, Mikhail," the emperor said in a serious tone. Mik rolled his eyes and groaned.

"That isn't what happened, Ms. Ladair," he said, mockingly saying her last name. Morag merely sighed and folded her hands together behind her back.

"That isn't what the report says."

"Then the report's wrong!"

"Lady Morag, shall we go into the punishments," Brighid asked, trying to break the tension of the argument. Morag glared at the womanizer for a moment, before turning to her blade.

"Of course, Brighid. Better not let him get the best of me," She said as she calmed down. Their heads both weren't entirely there, after their mother/daughter like heart to heart, and so it had made both Morag and Brighid a tad bit off, maybe not too fit for the situation at hand right now, but they would make due.

Morag was then given the list of possible punishments for Mikhail, by Captain Padraig.

" I see… well, Mikhail, here are your options…" She said, reading them over. The anticipation loomed over everyone, especially the culprit.

"You can either go to county jail for about two years, or you will be forbidden to go within a two mile radius of the base Patroka is at-"

" Why can't we just give him death sentence," Patroka asked in pure annoyance, almost like mockery.

"Patroka," Brighid started, "what happened here isn't worthy of death-"

"He HARASSED me, it's worthy of a death penalty!"

"Patroka," Morag said firmly, catching the attention of everyone. " He isn't getting the death sentence. "

Patroka groaned, before getting up and leaving. If he wasn't getting what she thought she deserved, she didn't want to be here. Brighid and Morag both sighed as she left, but then returned to the matter at hand.

"So, which will you choose," Mikhail was asked by Brighid. This was a hard decision, but thankfully he didn't have to make it, as Patroka yelled, "hey, jerk! Watch it would you?"

Attention was diverted from Mik, to the man who came into the room in slight panic. Silver hair, blue eyes, red core crystal on his forehead… yup, this was Jin, who was essentially Mikhail's guardian.

"Mikhail, what's going on? Did they harm you," Jin seemed very concerned- he hadn't always been this way, it had actually been just recent, that more of his emotion would show, as there was potential hope in his life now.

"Ah, Jin… We were just discussing Mikhail's punishment for harassment," Brighid said, holding the report that Akhos had written up. She handed Jin the report, and he read it over.

"This is petty. It says he approached Patroka and had a 'sexual' tone of voice. That's just how he is, he wasn't intending harm…" Jin said, giving Morag and Birghid a cold stare, that gave at least Morag goosebumps.

"Jin, we don't want Patroka to rebel against our country. As Morag's blade, she has a lot more freedom than as another's…" Niall said. He always questioned why Morag let her blades live as if they were normal people.. Then again, maybe it was for the best; at least they weren't being seen as objects- but still, they could easily betray their driver's country being treated the way they sighed, and cleared his throat.

"Mikhail goes to theTorigoth flowerpatch every day between 16:00 and 19:00. Neither he nor I have seen the remainders of Torna since we all got to Elysium. Surely, he did not realize that Patroka had been reawakened… They were Flesh Eaters, after all, you know."

Morag pondered on this for a minute. It was strange seeing the flesh eaters return to their core crystals, rather than just simply dying like most should. And it was quite a surprise when she had managed to awaken Patroka, and then Akhos a few weeks later. It was remarkable that the theatre loving blade even considered Patroka his sister still, after his reawakening. She sighed, before responding to Jin.

"Hmm… Look, Jin… this can't go without consequence… He either needs-"

"It won't happen again, Special Inquisitor. I will make sure of it." Jin interupted, as he gave Mik a similar stare that he had earlier given Brighid and Morag.

"Right, Mik?"

"Y-Yeah, Pops, whatever you say," Mik said, trying to remain his usual self, but clearly nervous about it.

Morag looked to Brighid, the two clearly had better things to be doing right now, than argue with someone who was trying to make a breakthrough in medical sciences, and could be an asset to them in the future. The fire blade nodded, and Morag turned her head back to Jin.

"We will let it slide, just this once. Please see to it, that Mikhail does not harass a member of the Ardainian Empire again, please." Morag said, before the rest of the members in the room exited. Jin nodded just before he left Morag's line of sight, and then turned to Mikhail, remaining silent, but his stare said just how irritated he was with him. The blonde man sighed as he stood up.

"Why did they return to their core, Jin? "

"I.. do not know, Mikhail. Let's just head back home, I have work to do anyways," the flesh eater said as he walked out of the meeting room of Mor Ardain's military. Mik was quick to follow.

Brighid soon saw Zeke, Pandoria, Turters and Malos over by the market. Remembering the special moment with her driver, she wanted to ensure Morag's happiness would not fall. She approached Zeke, and grabbed his arm. Startling everyone in the group (aside from Turters), Pandoria greeted, "Hey, Brighid, what's up?"

"I need to speak with your driver, Pandoria… alone." There was an emphasis on the word 'alone', which sent chills down Pandoria's back.

"W-Well, alright, but we're leaving soon, so please be quick!"

Brighid dragged the prince over to a more private area, before letting go of his arm to cross her own.

"What's the meaning of this? We were about to head-"

"Lady Morag is going to ask you something soon, and if you give her the wrong answer, you will most certainly regret it, Ozychlyrus. Do NOT screw it up." She spoke harshly, before walking off, intimidating Zeke. Though, it left Zeke with thousands of questions, too. As he returned to Pandoria, he said, "alright everyone, let's head out- Torigoth, right? We'll get to see Kitty-no-mates there." clearly referring to Nia when he said 'kitty-no-mates'.

"My Prince… you do know that Nia has a boyfriend now, right?" Pandoria asked, pushing up her glasses. Zeke's visible eye widened, as he heard this news, getting a laugh out of everyone as the two blades and Turters started to head to Gormott.

"Should we wait for Zeke," Malos asked, getting a chuckle from the electric blade.

"Nah, he'll catch up soon enough."


	6. Chapter 6

Mik sat on the couch with the TV on, but he seemed to not be staring at the TV particularly. Something else was in his eyesight, and clearly on his mind. Staring at the block of ice that remained in the house, close to where Jin would do research, tests, and all sorts of scientific stuff. It wasn't the ice itself, but what, or who, was in the ice.

Mikhail had seen Lora as a mother figure to him when she and Jin found him, and he considered Jin like a father, despite not calling him 'dad' or anything of the sort unless it was sarcastic. It was clear to the blond, no matter how many times his flesh eater friend would deny it, that Jin was harmed by this. He knew Jin was depressed, and he knew that was why he spent more time focusing on Lora and the potential of reviving her after all these years…

"Jin, we're going out for dinner," Mik finally spoke as he turned off the TV.

"Alright, have fun, Mik," Jin said, seeming to not care about the incident in Mor Ardain that had just happened not even eight hours ago. The blond sighed, and then emphasized the 'we' part to Jin.

"Mik, I'm not hungry right now. Have fun without me, and be-"

"Jin. You need to get out for a bit. Ever since we arrived to Elysium, it's like you haven't spent a single day outside this house! You're always doing work on Lora- she wouldn't even want you to strain your friendships like this!" Mik snapped- he had enough of Jin's constant avoidance of doing anything but finding a recovery. Sighing, Jin got up from the desk.

"Fine, Mik. Where are we going?" He asked, crossing his arms. Mikhail smirked, before pulling out a pamphlet of Gormott.

"Ever since Elysium was born, Gormott has become like the kingdom of fancy dinner places, we should go over them together and find one," the blade eater suggested, guiding Jin to the couch. Plopping himself onto the sofa, while Jin merely stood up, Mik skimmed through the pages.

"How about we go to this one called… 'olive garden'," Mik finally spoke, with a big grin on his face.

"It's this kind of food, I'm not sure how to describe it!"

Jin simply said, "sure, works for me." He didn't really care where they went to eat, as long as he would get home soon enough to continue his work.

"Then we're off," Mikhail said, as he escorted his silver haired friend to the restaurant.

This was the very same restaurant that Zeke, Pandoria, Malos, and Turters all went to in Gormott, too. They were about to be seated by the time that the two members of Torna arrived, but Mikhail just had to intrude.

"So it really is you, huh Malos?"

The dark Aegis turned in surprise to see the blond who had just spoken to him. He did not recognize him, but… the other one, the silver haired man felt somehow familiar to him.

"Um… hi," Malos greeted in a questioning tone. "Do I know you?"

Malos' gaze was more towards Jin when he asked his question, as Mik was now approaching the lovely hostess, telling her that he and Jin would be joining Zeke's party of 'three', changing it to a party of 'five'.

Jin looked at Malos for a short while, before coming to an answer.

"No, sorry. We have never met before."

It hurt Jin to lie, since he and Malos had become good friends after all that had happened, but he also knew that it would not be wise to cause the destruction of the new land The Architect had given them, by potentially reawakening old wounds.

"My name is Jin," he said, as he held out his hand for Malos to shake. The Aegis smirked, and returned the gesture, both former members of Torna now shaking hands.

It was then a surprise that Nia, Rex, and Pyra all arrived too! Mikhail noticed this, and changed the table for 'five' to a table for 'eight', and they were all seated immediately, despite that everyone else who had arrived earlier had to wait even longer now. That was the charm of Mikhail for you.

"Hello, Rex says your name is Malos, correct," Pyra asked, making sure she was greeting the correct person.

"Huh," Malos looked over to Pyra, who was sitting next to him and his driver. "Oh. yeah, that's me…" He looked down at her core crystal… they were both the same, but hers was green and had an x-shape cut out of it, whilst his was purple, and whole. Zeke spotted this, and didn't particularly realize that Malos was observing the crystal.

"Malos, not here, that's impolite," Zeke yelled from his seat, causing a lot of commotion. Nia chuckled, holding onto Rex's arm while the teenager blushed and rubbed the back of his head. At least Malos wasn't about to touch the core crystal, like Rex had when Pyra and he first met.

"Soooooo," Pandoria said, trying to break the awkward conversation, "why are we all sitting together again?"

"Well, lil' lady," Mik began to flirt, "if it weren't for what I had done, you and I certainly wouldn't have met," he added a wink at the end. Pandoria groaned and turned away, blushing just a little bit from his flirting. She then turned back to him when she calmed down, and said, "weren't you supposed to go to jail or something?"

"I mean, I was, but does it look like I'm there," He asked with a cocky tone.

"Ugh, whatever," Pandoria said as she looked at her menu.

"Rex, do they have any fish here? I love fish," Nia commented as she looked over Rex's shoulder while he read the menu.

" Um, I'm not sure, Nia… but I'm not seeing any, sorry…" Rex said with a sadness in his tone. Nia frowned, and decided she would just get spaghetti- who could go wrong with spaghetti?

Zeke decided he would be getting Chicken parmesan, while Pyra ordered something that she honestly didn't know the name of- she just pointed at it, and asked Rex to order it for her. Malos ordered something he hoped Turters would like, as he would be sharing his meal with his driver. Pandoria just got the same as her prince, and Mikhail got Lesangia. Jin… didn't seem to order anything.

"Jin, it's your turn to order," Rex said, catching that the flesh eater was lost in thought.

"Oh, right… I'll just get the same as her," he motioned to Nia, so, spaghetti. Nia grinned, as she remembered that most of Torna had in fact liked seafood like her.

"So, Jin," Nia started off as the man looked over to her.

"I hear that you work on sciences and medical stuff so you can revive your driver… How is that going?" Mik nearly groaned as Lora was mentioned. Could they not have one conversation that didn't involve Lora?

"Oh, it's fine," Jin answered, as he wasn't really expecting Nia to have even known about it, "I think I'm coming up with something that'll work, actually."

Rex cheered him on with a, "right on, man," and Pyra seemed to clap her hands in excitement. The positive feedback, and the fact that Jin seemed… a little happier about the situation eased Mikhail's soul a little bit.

"So, Malos was awakened by you, Zeke?" Jin then asked, looking to his former friend. Pandoria laughed her head off, as she spoke.

" What? No way! Zeke could NEVER do that! It was Turters," she said with a snort. Jin's eyes went from Zeke, to the green animal on the table, resting on Malos' palm. That… was Malos's new driver? The new driver of the dark Aegis? How could this be…

" I see…" He said in a mumble, before looking to Rex.

"Pyra and Mythra, I take it, have forgotten their memories?"

"Yup, but Mythra's been having dreams about Addam, and the war, and stuff…" Rex answered, revealing that Mythra was not just like Pyra.

"But Pyra's like an entirely new person now, and gets to be herself!" The teenage boy added on, which allowed the fire blade to have a weak smile. She wished she knew her past like Mythra someday could… but, maybe there just wasn't anything to learn? They saw each other as sisters, so Pyra didn't really think about the things Mythra had gone through. She had only one dream of Addam, and at the end of it, she went to sleep.

The party made simple small talk when dinner arrived- it was honestly quite nice. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves now, with no suspicious presences. Little did they know, They had in fact been being watched by someone. Someone they could not see.


	7. Chapter 7

" Mythra! We're going out!"

Pyra's voice echoed through Mythra's ear as she sat in her room, criss cross on her bed. There were just days where Mythra was in her own world, and didn't acknowledge the real one.

Sitting in a silk nightgown alone, it seemed Mythra had been like this all day. She sat there in thought, the door shutting closed being what snapped her back to reality.

Mythra hadn't gotten dressed all day, so she had no plans to go out, even if Pyra said something of the sorts earlier that day. Some days were hard for Mythra to cope with. Today was one of them. She went back in that daze soon enough.

" Mythra…"

The blonde turned to look behind her, she saw a grey cloaked man, who felt oddly familiar to her.

" who are you?!" She hissed, wanting an answer.

" do you not remember," he asked her as he removed the hood, " it's me, Addam."

The aegis of light's eyes widened, but soon gave a narrow glare.

" you! You're in my dreams! But… how, you should be dead," she asked. The man chuckled, and said, " you seem like you were when I first awakened you," Addam said through the laughter. Mythra grew visibly angry, and yelled, " stop laughing!"

" Mythra, you hold such great power," Addam told her. This confused the Aegis.

" get dressed, we're going out, Mythra," he told her, before leaving. Mythra was surprised, confused, and a little mad. She huffed, as she put on the very outfit she was awakened in, and then headed out with this so called 'Addam'.

The two walked out, heading towards Torigoth. Mythra watched the citizens pass by as she stood by Addam, who seemed to go unnoticed. The two arrived to the Olive Garden, looking through the window.

" Mythra. Why don't you spend time with your friends," Addam asked her. The aegis was quiet, watching her friends having a good time. Rex, Pyra, Nia, Pandoria, Zeke… she looked at Addam.

" I don't feel like I really fit in with them, to be honest," she told Addam, who again, chuckled.

" hi Mythra," some townsfolk said, seeming to completely dismiss Addam as not there. Several others welcomed Mythra, asked how her day was, and more. Mythra wondered why no one asked about Addam.

" Why is no one talking to you too, Addam," she asked her old driver.

"Because, Mythra, I'm not really here…"

Mythra's eyes widened, and then she looked down at the ground in frustration.

" why?! Why are you here then? Just who are you?" The aegis was now upset, angry even. She held her head, demanding the man to go away! He wasn't even real!

" Mythra, you have great power, and so does your sister! Please believe it when I say so…"

Mythra refuses to listen, and just yelled loudly to drown him out.

" MYTHRA!"

She looked up, to see Rex standing there, currently towering over her seated body.

"What are you.. doing here, Mythra," Rex asked, sitting down next to his blade. The girl simply cried.

Things were slowly starting to make sense to her. Addam has been her previous driver, and some of the events from within her dreams were real events she partook in. But she still didn't understand this 'great power', and she had enough for one day.

Rex put his blades head in his lap in attempt to calm her down while she cried. In the restaurant, the others seemed concerned for Rex, or maybe Mythra, since Jin was the one to have had pointed out that Mythra was watching them.

This lasted for quite a while, until it was time for Rex to head home with the others. Mythra was still shaken by the events, and begged Nia to let Rex spend the night with her— as blade and driver of course, not to intrude on the relationship between the two. Nia reluctantly agreed, knowing from the past that Rex was once in love with Mythra… but she allowed it.

By the time the aegis sisters and their driver got to the apartment, it was pretty late. Mythra immediately returned to her white nightgown from earlier, and curled up in her bed miserably. Pyra looked concerned, but Rex was here and would be able to tend to Mythra's sadness himself.

" Goodnight, Rex," the red aegis said with a smile, before heading to bed. Rex gave a small sound of acknowledgment, before sitting in Mythra's room. It was silent for a long time, until it was broken.

" I saw Addam."

Rex raised his brows, his eyes widening slightly, and ears peeking up. He continued to listen to Mythra speak.

"He said that I have some 'great power', and that Pyra does too. What does he mean?"

Rex sighed. This was a heavy topic. He cleared his throat, before telling Mythra about Pneuma, the great power she and Pyra shared, and about the war; information that Mythra had once given him. When he was finally done sharing, he noticed one thing.

He practically put Mythra to sleep. Snoring, occasionally grinding her teeth, Rex chuckled. She probably heard all that she needed to know.

But he wondered… was Mythra trying to bring back Addam, with her power to make dreams a reality? Just what did she think and feel for Addam?


	8. Chapter 8

"So, you're saying Pyra and I have the power to make whatever we wish a reality?"

It had been about two days since Mythra's breakdown, and meeting with Addam, and Rex and the others thought that maybe it was best that Mythra knows the capabilities of being an Aegis.

"Well, sort of," Rex said, not entirely sure how to word it; the Architect hadn't really explained how this power would be distributed.

"Maybe it's like you have more of the power, but Pyra has to want to make whatever you want into reality as well," Nia suggested, to which Tora started shaking his wings and body.

"Meh Meh MEH! Tora worried about outcome of Mythra's dream become true." Tora yelled, remembering what had happened just a few days ago at Mor Ardain, with Siren. Poppi tilted her head, and put her masterpon in her lap while in the QT Pi mode.

"Masterpon just stressing too much, Poppi will make sure it all okay. Trust in Poppi, Masterpon," the artificial blade told her driver, who was merely 'meh'-ing.

"Guys, let's not antagonize Mythra, okay? She was just trying to help Zeke and Pandoria out," Rex said in Mythra's defense. Nia leaned back on the couch as Rex and the others continued to talk, observing everyone in the room. Rex, Mythra, Morag, Brighid, Zeke, Pandoria, Tora, Poppi, Dromarch...

" Rex?"

"Yes, Nia?"

"Where are Pyra and Malos?"

Rex looked around, realizing they were in fact gone. He hadn't known why since he wasn't actually the one to set up the meeting about Mythra and her past, but Zeke.

"Well. I thought it would be a good idea for the two Aegises to bond, and Turters needed his bath today," Zeke chimed in, before Pandoria added, "Pyra LOVES Turters, so she willingly offered to go along with- maybe for the better, though, since she might get overwhelmed knowing she and Mythra have powers."

The teenage boy huffed, and then Morag reminded him that they were all here for a reason, and that it would be best not to stay from the topic.

"So, me and Pyra are sisters, but we split from the same Core Crystal," Mythra asked in a mumble, getting Rex back into the discussion ahead.

" Oh, yeah, you used to be one person, " the brunet boy said. Mythra's eyes widened at that concept, hearing it from Rex was quite strange. Mythra asked for her friends to describe what this form looked like.

Rex mentioned that he liked the hair, and that it was in a ponytail- much like how Mythra had her hair done right now.

Tora said that it was "much bladey", but that Nia was still "bladiest blade".

Zeke pointed out that she pretty much represented the green of her core crystal, and Morag just said it was sublime.

"What… was I called? Assuming that Pyra and I didn't just merge names," Mythra asked, looking directly at Rex.

" U-Uh, your name was Pneuma," Rex said in a stammer. That's where the entire meeting more or less wrapped up, and everyone went on their way. Brighid and Zeke exchanged an uneasy set of glances, as Morag had not yet spoken to him. Maybe that would happen soon, he hoped- Zeke did not want to get this chill down his spine every time he saw Brighid anymore; it was scary!

— —

By now, it was sundown in Mor Ardain, and a pretty annoyed blade was now opening the door being knocked on for almost two minutes now. Patroka squinted as she opened the door just a tad, seeing the horrid blond from just yesterday's drama.

"Buzz off, jerk," she barked from the door, causing Mik to take a step back. The flirtatious man would have made some sort of sexual or flirty comeback, but he didn't actually want to go to jail all that much, especially not after seeing Jin for once smile since the death of Lora.

"Look, Patroka, I just wanted to apologize about yesterday," he told her, putting his hands in the pockets of the same jeans he wore yesterday. In fact, his entire outfit was the same as yesterday- while Patroka had changed into a white tank top and yoga pants, probably as 'around the house' clothes.

"Okay, you've apologized. Now leave," Patroka demanded, as she was about to close the door. Mik sighed, and said his goodbyes, but the door had not closed, and he heard a familiar voice.

"Patroka, that's my friend Mikhail, let him in."

Mik turned around to see Malos there, in a black t-shirt similar to his own, and dark blue jeans. He had a towel around his shoulder, with the turtle sitting on his shoulder. Mikhail's eyes widened as he looked past Malos, and saw Pyra there too! Groaning, Patroka let Mikhail in, and Akhos greeted him. Mik noticed Akhos was wearing almost the same thing as yesterday, but maybe in slightly different shades of blue, and this time khaki pants.

"We're cleaning Malos's driver, he's getting pampered," Pyra said with a smile, as Patroka added, "He's getting pampered- if you don't help, you can leave."

They may not remember their past events together, but Mikhail was happy that the members of Torna were in fact reuniting, and becoming the friends they once were…

So he gladly accepted, and helped clean the turtle.

— —

That night it was just Rex, Mythra, Nia and Dromarch at the apartment- Pyra called, and said she was going to spend the night with her friends. So while Nia and Rex were having a casual movie night, Mythra decided that she would try to test the limits of her powers again- curious to see if she really did need Pyra's help in bringing back her former driver. She may still not be able to tell her dreams apart from true or false, so maybe Addam could help her.

Addam soon appeared, sitting next to Mythra on her bed.

"Hello, Mythra," he greeted her kindly, to which Mythra smiled at.

"Have I ever told you that your smile is beautiful?"

Mythra's smile disappeared, and her eyes narrowed.

"What? I don't know… but that's not why I need you here right now, Addam…" She said, before turning away so he couldn't see her blush. Addam chuckled, before asking, "what is it you need to know?"

There was silence for a while.

"I want to know everything of my past."


End file.
